Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay up-to-date with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. A wireless connection to a server allows a mobile communication device to receive updates to previously received information and communications. The handheld devices optimally are lightweight, compact and have long battery life.
For a display of a device, a backlight system provides improved brightness for the image being displayed. However, the activation cycles of current backlight systems do not account for the current features of an image being generated on its display. This can cause over-use of the backlight system, thereby drawing excessive battery power from the device.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.